sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Nelly Virsaladze
Nelly Virsaladze is a first year at Rinkai Girls' High School. She is from the country Georgia and was a major player during the World Junior Championship. Nelly is one of three newcomers to the Rinkai team. Appearance Nelly has large blue eyes and long brown hair that reaches her waist. She wears a red and white shirt and a red hat. Personality During her brief appearances, Nelly is very cheerful, happy, and energetic. But when she is with her seniors, she is shown to be rather rude. Nelly is often concerned about what Rinkai's sponsors think, as she needs money for a reason that has not been revealed. Also, during her match, she is shown smiling quite creepily at times. Playing Style / Abilities Nelly's abilities revolve around flow control. According to Kyouko, in many rounds she plays if she already knew whether her draws would be good or not. In the rounds where she can't win, she plays defensively from the start. If she is able to get good hands, she builds on them. Kyouko is confused however when Nelly inexplicably deals into others hands. Nelly herself describes this as having to endure crawling on the ground. In exchange for that she has her own "waves". Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc During a flashback, when Hisa Takei was explaining people's different skills to Nodoka Haramura, Nelly's silhouette was shown when she mentioned people who could read the flow. Combined Training Camp Arc Nelly appeared at the end of the East Tokyo final when Kouko Fukuyo and Sukoya Kokaji were giving their run down on the Rinkai team. Final Eight Arc She is shown with the rest of the Rinkai team entering the tournament hall. Nelly and Megan Davin are then shown seeing off Satoha Tsujigaito before her match. She is later seen watching the vanguard match. During the match, Rinkai's coach says that she wants Yuuki Kataoka and Choe calls her gluttonous. Choe then laughs when Nelly says that the coach is too thin to be a glutton and that her butt and breasts are lacking. When the coach explains that Satoha would still be the ace even without the tournament rule, Nelly says even though that's true the benifactors won't think so. When Satoha returns from her match, she greets her and hugs Satoha from behind. Nelly and the rest of Rinkai then discuss Yuuki's play tatics during the vanguard match. During a flashback, she is defeated by Hao Huiyu at chinese mahjong and wonders if she came there for the money. She then listens to Hao tell about why she came to the country and describe her playstyle. During halftime, Choe changes the the televison station to another halftime show and Nelly says that it looks cheap. Later when the coach says that she told Choe to play defense, Nelly didn't agree. She said that the sponsors won't like it if they just played defense all game and asks if she can go all out in the captain's match. Towards the end of Megan's match, she notices Megan's change of style and begs her to stop. When Alexandra explains that they have very little info on that style, Nelly says that since they are competitors on the world junior stage, that maybe Megan is deliberately hiding something. When Nelly greets Megan on her way to the captains' match, she indicates that she's annoyed by Megan's play in the final two rounds, although she says Megan did a good job with the match apart from that. During her match, Nelly is shown sitting quietly doing nothing for the first hand - while Kyouko Suehara wins with a tsumo. However in the second hand, while Kyouko and Sawaya Shishihara are battling it out, Nelly suddenly says that the hand "is already over" and declares a concealed kan which leads her to win with a rinshan kaihou. She is surprised when Sawaya calls in Hoyau Kamuy and prevents both her and Saki Miyanaga from using their abilities. Unfortunately for all of them, Kyouko uses this opportunity to win many fast hands and gains enough points to be close to first place with a direct East-Haneman on Nelly. For the rest of the match, she doesn't do much else. Hisa Takei notes that Nelly has been having terrible luck in the match, and has a bad feeling about that. Nelly remains quiet for much of the match and then explodes for three huge wins in a row to end the match. After winning the match, Nelly then begins to talk to her opponents. She tells Saki that her luck saved her and if it had not then she would be going home. She tells Kyouko that she made her nervous but luckily she called twice and was the player to her left. When she gets to Sawaya she says that she is still hiding something and wonders why she did not use it during the game. Despite Sawaya's protests, Nelly insists that she try her powers on her and Sawaya reluctantly does so, causing Nelly to feel extreme pleasure. Back in the waiting room Satoha asks if she is tired from the interviews and Nelly tells her that something from before made her more tired. She then listens to Megan and Hao's criticism of her game and says that she'll do better next time. National Tournament Arc Nelly wonders why Satoha chose to go to Rinkai but only Megan knows. After finding out the reason why, she says that if they can live up to Satoha's expectations, it will be an expression of Satoha's strength. Category:Rinkai Girls' High School Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers